Ethara Sex Story
by Calvin Sloan
Summary: Ethan and Sarah lose their virginity to each other. There will be two chapters plus this is happening during spring break.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sarah's Prov**_

Ethan and I had just got back to his house from our third date. We finnaly told each other how we feel and he kissed me and thing's got very heated.

_**No Ones Prov**_

Ethan didn't resist. He didn't know how long it would last, so he took the chance. He kissed her back passionately. He held her waist in his arms like he always wanted to, this time without any thoughts of being rejected.

Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hand through his hair.

Ethan, seeing no signs of being rejected at all, he took it one step at a time, not going too far too quickly. His tongue pushed forward lightly, begging for entrance. Sarah opened her mouth a little wider, giving Ethan full access. His tongue massaged hers lightly, challenging her to the battle of tongues. To his surprise, Sarah played along and moved her tongue in sync with his.

Enjoying himself, Ethan moved his arms lower, and into Sarah's shirt, playing with her soft breasts. Sarah moaned quietly, not resisting his touches.

He slowly pulled her shirt up, giving him a full view of her amazing body. He started at it for a few seconds, before getting interrupted by the feel Sarah's lips on his neck. He took the chance to unhook her bra. He pushed her to his bed.

He planted kisses on her neck, trailing down to her now exposed breasts, taking one in his mouth, moving his tongue over her nipples, making her moan in pleasure. "Ahh… Ethan… Mmh…"

Ethan got one of his hands busy, and kneaded her other breast, playing with her nipple between his thumb and finger.

Sarah held onto Ethan's shirt, gripping it tightly. Her heavy breathing caused her chest to move up and down as Ethan moved lower to her stomach, leaving a trail of his saliva moving down to her jeans. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper down slowly.

To his surprise, Sarah sat up and pushed him down. "You don't get to have all the fun, that's not fair." She kissed him on the lips, and their tongues played with each other for a brief moment once more, before she started biting his ear. Her hands seemed to be busy undoing Ethan's pants as his were busy rubbing Sarah's ass through her tight jeans.

Sarah slid Ethan's pants down to his ankles. "You better calm junior down, Ethan," said Sarah, seeing the huge bulge in Ethan's boxers, that had been hiding. She smirked, moving down, kissing right below his belly button.

Sarah pulled his boxers down, seeing Ethan's big erection. "Someone's excited," Sarah smirked, kissing the tip of his member, making Ethan moan in pleasure. She licked it slowly up and down, teasing Ethan and making him impatient. "God, Sarah, just— Ohh…!" Ethan's words were stopped when Sarah took him all in her mouth, starting to bob her head up and down, sucking harder every time. "Ah! Sarah!" Ethan was about to cum, when Sarah stopped. She put her face close to Ethan's again, "Not yet." She winked.

Sarah gasped, as Ethan turned them over again. Sarah's back was on the beanbag once again, as Ethan quickly pulled her jeans down. "My turn again." He smirked.

After successfully getting rid of Sarah's shoes and jeans, she now lay bare with nothing but her white panties, which seemed darker at the bottom. "Someone seems to be _really_ wet." Ethan caught her in another steamy kiss as he rubbed Sarah through her underwear. She moaned and breathed hard between their kisses, taking Ethan's shirt off, not caring if she'd ripped any buttons off.

"Ethan, take me now."

"Not so fast, I need to have a little more fun first." Ethan slipped her panties down and had his head by her lower part. He licked her inner thighs and made his way to her womanhood.

"Oh God, Ethan… Ah!" Ethan's tongue found its way to Sarah's wet spot, making her back arch, and her fingers dig deep into the beanbag.

"Oh, Ethan just do me now! Ah! Please!" Sarah screamed.

"Ready now, are we?" Ethan smirked.

"Ah… Ethan— mmph!" He caught her mouth in a full kiss once again.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Ethan pulled away and asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes… Please, Ethan. I want you in me now," Sarah breathed hard, waiting impatiently for her virginity to be taken away by her geek of a boyfriend.

Ethan nodded, and gave her a quick peck on the lips. He entered her slowly, breaking the thin barrier.

"Aahh!" Sarah screamed in pain.

"Shit!" Ethan looked at Sarah's face, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Sarah's arms wrapped around Ethan tighter but not to tight becase of her vampire strength.

"Okay, just let me know if you're hurt," Ethan continued to push further in.

"Aaaahhh! Ethan!" Sarah's face showed that she was in deep pain, and her fingers dug into Ethan's back. "Just go, Ethan."

"Are you sure?" Ethan asked with concern in his voice once again.

"Yes! Just do it, please!" Sarah screamed.

Ethan nodded. He started kissing her neck, trying to ease her pain. He moved in further, and pulled out. And he moved in once more, hearing another cry from Sarah, except this time, with less hints of pain in her voice, but with more lust and pleasure.

Ethan moved slowly, afraid he might hurt her from the sudden change of pace.

"Oh! Ethan… Ahh… Aaahh! Uuuuuhhh! Faster!" Sarah's eyes were shut tight, her nails digging deeper as ever into Ethan's back.

Ethan quickened his pace. He pulled her leg over to his waist so her legs were open wider.

"Faster! Aaahhh! Ethan, faster! Harder! Ugh! Aah!" Ethan got up and stopped kissing her neck, leaving a hickey near Sarah's collar bone. With less tasks at hand, he concentrated more on satisfying Sarah. His right hand held Sarah's leg, and he positioned his other hand beside Sarah's head to balance himself. He moved himself forward and back, up and down. He pushed in as much as he could, faster and harder.

"Oh God, Sarah," Ethan groaned, "I'm almost there."

"Me, too. Faster, Ethan! Faster! Just a little bit more! Ahh! Aaahhh!" Sarah arched her back and moved her hips along with Ethan's movements.

"Oh God! Ethan! Aaahh! AAHH!" Both Sarah and Ethan reached their climax.

Then Sarah laid her head on Ethan's cheast and they fell asleep in each outher's arm's.

Sarah awoke the next morning when Ethan's mother walked in his room. Sarah looked scared.

"Don't worry we know what you two did last night and we're fine with it. We know how much you to love each outher and we would never get in the way of that. By the way you two need to take a shower get dressed and come to breakfeast." Mrs. Morgan said.

So we took a shower and I told Ethan what his mom told me. Then Ethan pulled out a pocket knife and put a cut down his wrist and told me to drink and I did and it was amazing because I could taste his love for me. I finished feeding and wrapped the cut and we went to breakfeast. After breakfeast I called Erica and told her everything, she was happy for us.


	2. Chapter 2 Sarah's Surprise

_**Sarah's Prov**_

I decide to spend the weakend with Ethan and his parents didn't mind abit.

"Ethan I have a surprise for you so could you stay down here until I call you?" I asked.

"Sure." Ethan said and I blurred out the door. I went to the mall and bought a sexy green lanturn green outfit that I knew would turn him on and I blurred back to his house and change into it at super speed and called him up.

A moment later the door to his room eased open, then shut. I peaked through the crack of the closet door. Ethan was looking around curiously and took a seat in the white chair. I let him wonder for a few moments before aiming the remote at the stereo and starting up the music. The closet was slightly out of his line of sight so I was thankful when he noticed my leg jut from the door with the beat. His eyes widened and mouth dropped open as I slid slowly from my hiding spot and sauntered towards him keeping time with the music. He was on the edge of his seat, on the verge of getting up.

"No, no, no," I wagged my finger at him teasingly. I walked ever so slowly behind him, letting my hair flood over his shoulder as I whispered in his ear. "For this portion of tonight's show you, Ethan Morgan, will remain seated and keep your hands to yourself."

He swallowed slightly and scooted back in his seat. I moved back to a spot in front of him, grabbed the bottom of the green lanturn green babydoll I was wearing over the bra and panties. Swiveling my hips I lowered myself holding the fabric in place to expose skin. Ethan's eyes poured over each bit of flesh before I let the fabric drop back into place. His arms hung heavily at his sides and I danced towards him again. I leaned in toward him, putting my breasts within an inch of his face and slowly worked my way down the length of his body, hoovering just out of reach. I stared deeply into his eyes and tugged teasingly at his belt. As I worked my way back up his body I let my nose trail against his torso and my hair tickle the skin on his arms. Standing up I spread my legs to straddle his lap.

"You know, you _could_ help me with this bow." I nodded toward the thin strip of fabric that was holding the lingerie closed at my breasts. He grinned slightly and reached for the string, "No, no." I interrupted him, "No hands." His grin grew even wider before disappearing into my chest, nose deep in the crevasse of my breasts as he worked at the knot with his teeth and tongue. My mouth began to water as his hair tickled my collarbone. He drew his head back, pulling the bow loose before diving in again to release the last tangle.

"Need any more help?" he asked with one eyebrow lifted deviously.

"Not just yet." I slid off his lap with a smile on my face. Turning my back to him I slid the straps of the babydoll off my arms slowly, looking over my shoulder to watch his expression. He bit his lip as the thin fabric hit the floor. I worked my way back around behind him again, leaning over his shoulder and running my hands down the front his his shirt, pulling it up as I scratched the skin of his stomach lightly. I released the buckle of his belt and slid my fingers down the front of his pants just enough to tease him. He sucked in a sharp breath and tossed his head back against me. Knowing he was so close to the edge had me dripping wet. I slipped back around in front of the chair with my back to him, gripping his knees as I dropped to the floor. I leaned forward as my knees straightened, presenting my barely covered ass just in front of him. I flipped my head back sending a spray of hair against my back as I leaned against his frame, lowering myself until I could feel his swollen dick through his pants.

I pushed myself off his lap and ran my hands across my breasts, down my torso and into my panties. I let them slide down my hips just a little as I placed my right foot on his knee before plunging my fingers down below. His jaw fell open as he watched my hand at work. I let out a moan as I slipped the fabric to the side for his full viewing pleasure. I heard him mumble, "I love you" under his breath.

Careful not to push him too far, I brought my leg back down and moved my hands up to my breasts again, running my fingers along the edge of the cup where the flesh nearly overflowed. Ethan was gripping the edge of the chair now in a blatant attempt to restrain himself. I slipped my arms out of the straps of my bra, and began massaging my breasts until the fabric slipped down revealing the dark pink halo around my nipples. I leaned into him again as I reached behind my back to unfasten the bra, letting it fall into his lap. My erect nipples brushed against his cheeks as I finished unzipping his pants, running my fingers over his stiff package. I placed my hand on his chest and pushed myself down towards the floor to finish the job. I laid back slowly in front of him, looping my thumbs through the waist of the low slung panties and slowly pushing them to the ankle of my boots. I released one leg and used the other to kick the wet panties onto Ethan's chest. He was too stunned to move as he took in my fully exposed body.

I was done with my torment and moved into a kneeling position in front of him, sliding his knees apart as I forced the waist of his boxers past his unyielding cock. I looked into his face again as I took a long lick up his member like it was a sweet lollipop. His eyes fell shut as I wrapped my lips around the head, working my tongue over each bit as I tried to take his length inside my mouth. As I moved my lips and tongue up and down his twitching cock his whole body began to jerk beneath me. I switched my attention back to gentle teasing licks making satisfying circles around his dick as he grunted and moaned in response. Whenever I felt he least expected it, I quickly slipped him back inside my mouth sucking the skin and wildly flicking my tongue. The quakes from his body were unstoppable now, regardless of how slow I went, so I resumed pumping my tightly wrapped lips over his slippery shaft.

"Sarah, Sarah," he called out, taking a handful of my hair as his hips raised off the chair. Without knowing what to expect I let the warm liquid flood my mouth. I resisted the urge to retract at the unknown taste and let his juices slide down my throat, praying he'd appreciate the gesture.

He looked entirely spent. I took his hands from my face and stood up, pulling him with me, shoving his pesky clothes off his body.

"Now get in my bed." I ordered with a smile on my face.

He fell against the pillow looking ready to pull me into his arms, but I had something else in mind.

"On your stomach."

He looked a tad uneasy at my demand. I winked at him playfully and he complied without argument. I mounted his back and began massaging the muscles of his shoulders. I worked my way all the way down, kneading his arms and back, paid attention to his neck and turned around to rub down his butt and legs. He quietly groaned and mumbled as his strong body turned to butter beneath me. When I was satisfied with my job I was also completely out of ideas.

"I relinquish control to you, Ethan Morgan." I told him as I moved to lay next to him and run my hands through his messy hair. "I'll try anything you want me to."

His grin grew instantly as he appeared to be quickly pondering his list of demands.

"First...off with the boots."

I obediently unbuckled the boots and tossed them to the floor. He flipped himself over onto his back still smiling.

"Now, come here."

I happily complied, quickly crawling on top of him as I kissed his supple lips. He returned my kiss, thrusting his tongue into my mouth, wrestling mine with his own. The taste of his sweet breath filled me and made my head spin. His hands roamed my body, sending addictive tingles up my spine. High on his touch and intoxicated with his kisses, I was entirely shocked when he retreated.

"Okay, now come here." he commanded.

"I _am_ here." I smiled through the confusion.

"No, no. Knees...here." He patted the space on the bed above his shoulders.

The blood completely drained from my brain as I absorbed the meaning of his words. What he had done to me with his tongue the morning before was more tempting than an open bank vault and my pussy swelled rapidly at just the thought of it.

"Knees here?" I asked as I scooted up on his body, tucking my legs around his shoulders. I could feel my excited moisture about to start dripping.

"Very good." He grabbed my hips and lowered me onto his extended tongue, licking the lips and forcing his tongue inside. I immediately grabbed the headboard, unable to support myself from the overwhelming sensation. He quickly found my sweet spot with his wet hard tongue and released an explosion of licks around my button. I made no effort to stifle my screams of delight as he worked my little nub over. He lapped my wealth of juice noisily, sending shock waves through my body as he hit new areas. I writhed against his face and moaned, helpless as he teased me, pushing me so close to the brink of satisfaction. Every noise I made was a plead that I couldn't form into words. For that moment there was nothing in the world but his tongue pushing me to orgasm, and I liked it that way. His delicious torment was surely going to stop my heart and be the end of me if he didn't...if he didn't...

I screamed. I cried. I trembled uncontrollably. I came so hard the world around me went black. Every millimeter his tongue moved on my clitoris sent waves of color flowing behind my closed eyes as I rode his face to a land of boundless pleasure.

He closed his mouth and slipped his shoulders out from under my legs. After a moment the tremors ceased and I was able to open my eyes. He grabbed me by the waist and slid me back down his torso until I was stopped in place by his unbending erection. He didn't speak his next request and didn't have to- I wanted him inside me every bit as bad as he did. I lifted myself slightly, unsure how to position myself with his body and clumsily adjusting my place. Every part of me was incredibly sensitive from the massive orgasm moments ago as I pushed his cock into my tight wet hole. He tightened his grip on my waist as I slowly took his length inside me. I loved his strong chest and anchored my hands there for balance, enjoying the feel of his muscles under my fingers as I moved experimentally on his dick. As I found my rhythm his face was mirroring every pleasurable feeling I experienced. I was jovial to have the clue that he was enjoying it.

Loving the ability to tease him some more, I moved my hand from his chest to give my bouncing tits a little attention. His hands had been as well as glued to my hips, his fingers digging into the flesh. Leaning back a bit made the stroke of his cock hit a new spot and I let out an involuntary moan. He bit into his lower lip and his eyes grew hungry. He had all of me, absolutely all of me, and still looked like he was starving for more.

I responded to his craving and drove myself onto him faster. The fire in the core of me grew with each stroke. He moaned wildly and whispered my name under his breath as our bodies crashed together making an oddly satisfying wet noise, beckoning me to thrust harder, faster. I had barely noticed the sensation building inside me, I was paying too much attention to his gratifying reactions. My climax erupted viciously- I dug my fingernails into the skin of his stomach as my second orgasm of the night rippled through my body. I could feel the muscles underneath my hands contract sharply as his face froze and he came forcefully inside me. Completely exhausted, I was grateful to be free to crash onto the bed at his side, heaving in breath just as he was.

"Sarah I love you with all my heart." Ethan said as he opened the slit on his arm again so I could feed. After I was done feeding I wrapped the cut back up and laid my head on his cheast.

"You do know that your spoiling me don't you." I said and he smiled at me.

"All I want is a life with you Sarah Fox and I want to make you happy." Ethan said.

Then we started again. We spent the rest of the night in romantic bliss.


End file.
